使用者討論:T Gordon Cheng
這是一個討論頁，請遵守討論頁指導方針，尤其是： （一）最新的意見置於頁面最底；（二）請記住用「~~~~」簽名 ---- __TOC__ 標誌 *請問可以幫我上傳logo嗎?謝謝。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2015年3月1日 (日) 12:57 (CST) *是喔。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2015年3月1日 (日) 16:17 (CST) *那你先把圖給我，我再自己上傳看看。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2015年3月1日 (日) 16:20 (CST) *好。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2015年3月1日 (日) 17:00 (CST) Re:移動頁面 因為標題不規範，所以不能保留重新導向。-- By Hot.（留言） 2015年3月1日 (日) 18:06 (CST) :你看看世界大典 维基討論:世界大典標誌是在「討論」命名空間（nanespace）中嗎？請看Logo的右邊。-- By Hot.（留言） 2015年3月2日 (一) 10:05 (CST) 韓劇 *請問你有看韓劇的習慣嗎?--Msnhinet8（討論） 2015年3月1日 (日) 18:16 (CST) *是喔!--Msnhinet8（討論） 2015年3月1日 (日) 18:27 (CST) 標誌 檔案:Wiki.png--Admin（討論） 2015年3月1日 (日) 21:26 (CST) 那就傳到Wiki.png--Admin（討論） 2015年3月1日 (日) 23:34 (CST) :這Logo不對吧？這是Wikia的Logo啊！-- By Hot.（留言） 2015年3月2日 (一) 09:08 (CST) 首頁 *請問你是否可以幫忙建立首頁呢?--Msnhinet8（討論） 2015年3月2日 (一) 10:13 (CST) 鄭捷 *鄭捷終於被判死刑了。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2015年3月6日 (五) 20:16 (CST) *對啊，他真的是一個好的幫手呢!--Msnhinet8（討論） 2015年3月6日 (五) 20:42 (CST) 旅遊報告 *我將在4/4-4/7去沖繩旅遊，這四天我不會在線上喔。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2015年3月6日 (五) 22:18 (CST) *謝謝。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2015年3月7日 (六) 04:43 (CST) 電影大典InputBox 已OK。 另外，以下詞彙需要更改： *社區→社群 *創建→建立 -- By Hot.（留言） 2015年3月7日 (六) 09:49 (CST) 編輯戰 *請問何謂編輯戰啊?--Msnhinet8（討論） 2015年3月8日 (日) 17:15 (CST) *了解了，對於將來如果有用戶在本站進行編輯戰的破壞行為的話，你可否建議給我看要怎麼處理編輯戰的問題好嗎?--Msnhinet8（討論） 2015年3月8日 (日) 17:39 (CST) *Ok，就用你的方式對參與編輯戰的用戶的處理方式吧!--Msnhinet8（討論） 2015年3月8日 (日) 18:04 (CST) *我已經聽取你的意見寫好了世界大典:編輯戰這個說明頁面囉!--Msnhinet8（討論） 2015年3月8日 (日) 18:23 (CST) 舊聞專題 *請問你可以幫我做一個像颱風專題的那種舊聞專題頁嗎?--Msnhinet8（討論） 2015年3月17日 (二) 12:32 (CST) 美國條目 *目前我正在專心編寫美國條目喔!--Msnhinet8（討論） 2015年3月17日 (二) 19:42 (CST) *嗯。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2015年3月21日 (六) 08:17 (CST) 特色條目 *請問習近平這個條目可以成為2016年的特色條目之一嗎?--Msnhinet8（討論） 2015年3月22日 (日) 16:57 (CST) 簡體中文 本站是「自由的台港澳百科全書」，應該禁止使用簡體中文，否則與中文維基百科無異，你說對吧？-- By Hot.（留言） 2015年3月22日 (日) 16:58 (CST) *我會的。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2015年3月22日 (日) 21:01 (CST) 應該有很多。-- By Hot.（留言） 2015年3月25日 (三) 19:03 (CST) 歷史模板 *我回台灣囉!謝謝你幫我做一個歷史模板，我最近要做一個沖繩專題。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2015年4月7日 (二) 15:58 (CST) *嗯，謝謝。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2015年4月7日 (二) 21:43 (CST) 特色條目圖片 *請問你可否幫忙補充一下本站特色條目的圖片呢?謝謝。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2015年4月18日 (六) 15:37 (CST) *嗯，謝謝。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2015年4月18日 (六) 15:58 (CST) shoutwiki 我希望這個中心能代替shoutwiki網站 至於R CR C Peña --Penarc（討論） 2015年4月20日 (一) 08:55 (CST) : 昨天我創造我自己的罪名，今天它是不可能的編輯我的個人網站 Penarc-- 2015年4月21日 (二) 01:15 (CST) 期中考周 *本周是期中考周，我要開始專心讀日文了。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2015年4月20日 (一) 19:14 (CST) *謝謝。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2015年4月21日 (二) 07:49 (CST) 葛拉斯 *Ok，沒問題。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2015年4月21日 (二) 18:17 (CST) 台灣歷史 *可否請你幫我檢查一下台灣歷史的明鄭時期這個段落的內容有沒有誤好嗎?謝謝。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2015年4月21日 (二) 20:47 (CST) 特色條目 *請問台灣歷史這個條目可否突然插進特色條目裡呢?謝謝。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2015年4月22日 (三) 13:24 (CST) *因為我想說特色條目是固定輪流的樣子所以我才會想說突然插進。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2015年4月23日 (四) 07:46 (CST) wiki waste I try to edit in wikifamily, jet my 2nd user-name was merged in old user-page, obviously exported from this wiki (wikia), I has no special preference to edit here, there is many pop up propaganda, disturbing concentration you know, shoutwiki, tuxfamily and 100hub has little bar distracting me. Also a twin project in english goes out by redirecting losing must work, many time wasted you know... --Penarc（留言） 2015年4月22日 (三) 05:19 (UTC) wikia 我離開的消息在Wikia的 -- 2015年4月22日 (三) 13:30 (CST)User:Penarc i No, I say that here is difficult I want edit 100hub, but I have no password either penarc1 or penarc maybe You can send me a new pass thank and regars --Penarc（留言） 2015年4月22日 (三) 14:57 (UTC) ii PenaRC is enough, but I can not log 100hub, so I had create a 2nd penarc1--Penarc（留言） 2015年4月22日 (三) 17:06 (UTC) 三國 *我最近在瘋三國喔!雖然有看沒有懂啦!哈哈!--Msnhinet8（討論） 2015年4月23日 (四) 07:50 (CST) *嗯，了解。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2015年4月24日 (五) 07:45 (CST) 中華民國 *我將來要努力讓我們親愛的中華民國重返聯合國，中華民國就是台灣。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2015年4月24日 (五) 18:16 (CST) 影片 *另外，將來我想拍很多鳥類的影片，然後再上傳到本站的鳥類條目上。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2015年4月24日 (五) 18:21 (CST) 龍貓 *請問龍貓有到特色條目標準嗎?--Msnhinet8（討論） 2015年4月24日 (五) 18:54 (CST) *目前我正在補充龍貓仔的條目。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2015年4月25日 (六) 12:54 (CST) 地震 *最近世界各國的地震變頻繁了，是不是板塊又要改變了呢?還是地底人要從地底爬上來了呢?--Msnhinet8（討論） 2015年4月25日 (六) 21:52 (CST) *嗯。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2015年4月26日 (日) 04:39 (CST) 新竹交流道 *有看到您上傳的照片喔，感謝。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2015年4月26日 (日) 04:39 (CST) 考試 *我考完試了，終於可以休息了。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2015年4月26日 (日) 12:41 (CST) *還可以喔!--Msnhinet8（討論） 2015年4月26日 (日) 19:09 (CST) penarc *可以請他再登入幾次看看喔!--Msnhinet8（討論） 2015年4月26日 (日) 19:09 (CST) *都通過特色條目標準喔!--Msnhinet8（討論） 2015年4月26日 (日) 19:09 (CST) 補充條目 *目前正在補充條目內容。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2015年4月27日 (一) 20:10 (CST) 維基家族 *我已經將維基家族移回100hub了不會再換了，之前你在寫的那些站也已經恢復了，之前是因為主機在維護所以才會暫停使用1天，不好意思喔!--Msnhinet8（討論） 2015年5月2日 (六) 10:45 (CST) *嗯，謝謝。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2015年5月2日 (六) 20:25 (CST) 亞投行 *請問你知道亞投行是什麼嗎?--Msnhinet8（討論） 2015年5月3日 (日) 11:35 (CST) *名字好長啊。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2015年5月3日 (日) 12:50 (CST) *所以中華民國也可以簡稱為台灣囉?--Msnhinet8（討論） 2015年5月3日 (日) 13:15 (CST) *嗯，了解。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2015年5月3日 (日) 17:48 (CST) *我們亞洲怎麼會沒有像歐盟那樣的組織呢?像是亞洲聯盟之類的。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2015年5月3日 (日) 17:57 (CST) *了解。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2015年5月3日 (日) 18:23 (CST) 中華民國 *我覺得中華民國應該發表獨立宣言，發表完獨立宣言之後國號當然還是中華民國囉!你覺得呢?--Msnhinet8（討論） 2015年5月4日 (一) 09:17 (CST) wikia *我想回這裡寫請問可以嗎?所有的資料我自己移，我會移是想說很怕以後我如果沒有錢了會怎麼辦之類的。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年5月5日 (二) 23:52 (UTC) *那就將繁中百科全書改回世界大典囉!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年5月5日 (二) 23:54 (UTC) *我不會再移了真的，我找時間寫張切結書，永遠不移站的切結書。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年5月5日 (二) 23:56 (UTC) *wikia雖然有時對裸圖造成誤解，但其實用說的就可以了而且在wikia還有人可以互相幫忙感覺挺不錯的。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年5月6日 (三) 00:00 (UTC) 管理員和行政員權限 *順便請你恢復我的行政員權限吧，謝謝喔!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年5月6日 (三) 01:14 (UTC) *現在確定只用wikia了，對了上次那三隻小孩的裸圖在哪裡可以給我看一下嗎?--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年5月6日 (三) 01:16 (UTC) *我已經被解禁囉!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年5月6日 (三) 12:53 (UTC) *還有我剛才已經向wikia發送一個請求就是將本站的時間將UTC改為CST時間為預設值。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年5月6日 (三) 12:54 (UTC) *謝謝你相信我。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年5月6日 (三) 12:57 (UTC) *對，有這個打算。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年5月6日 (三) 13:00 (UTC) *好，沒問題。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年5月6日 (三) 13:04 (UTC) 星戰 *我一直想寫星際大戰首部曲到六部曲可是角色名稱我一直記不起來ㄟ。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年5月6日 (三) 13:27 (UTC) 蔡丁貴 *你知道蔡丁貴這號人物嗎?--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年5月6日 (三) 13:33 (UTC) *了解。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年5月6日 (三) 13:46 (UTC) *已經將時間改為台北時間囉!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年5月7日 (四) 07:37 (CST) *蔡丁貴就是支持台獨的人物喔!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年5月7日 (四) 10:17 (CST) *嗯。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年5月7日 (四) 21:04 (CST) 4000 *現在你可以開始想第4000個條目的慶祝Logo囉!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年5月8日 (五) 11:01 (CST) 權限 剛才給你增加了行政員權限。--航海小子（留言） 2015年5月10日 (日) 13:52 (CST) 聊天 *謝謝。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年5月10日 (日) 18:30 (CST) 維基家族 *維基家族還在運作囉，沒有停止運作呢!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年5月14日 (四) 19:39 (CST) *我只有把世界大典移回wikia，但維基家族永遠都會繼續運作的。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年5月14日 (四) 19:40 (CST) *我想讓你當維基家族的管理員，請問你願意嗎?--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年5月14日 (四) 19:55 (CST) *目前我的錢夠，我是擔心我的下一代會沒賺錢，這樣家族事業就經營不下去了，但我會努力讓維基家族永遠存在的。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年5月14日 (四) 19:57 (CST) *沒錯。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年5月14日 (四) 20:28 (CST) 聊天 *本周日晚間9:00本站將舉辦第一次線上協作聚請問你當天會來參加嗎?--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年5月15日 (五) 14:07 (CST) *了解。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年5月16日 (六) 22:32 (CST) 中國 *最近我將開始編輯中國相關條目喔!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年5月16日 (六) 23:06 (CST) *光是一個中國就可以寫很多條目了ㄟ。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年5月18日 (一) 11:35 (CST) *我今天飆了很多條條目喔!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年5月18日 (一) 13:08 (CST) *嗯，謝謝，我本周會飆條目到5000個喔!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年5月18日 (一) 20:57 (CST) *就是第5000個條目喔!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年5月18日 (一) 20:57 (CST) *我會的，謝謝。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年5月18日 (一) 21:12 (CST) 世界大典維基人 *請問你覺得世界大典維基人這個頁面要怎麼寫才好呢?--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年5月21日 (四) 08:24 (CST) *ok。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年5月22日 (五) 21:46 (CST) *我又要開始來飆條目了!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年5月23日 (六) 14:52 (CST) 首頁 *預計本站首頁將於今年2015年9月1日進行改版，請問你有什麼意見，歡迎提出來，在首頁討論頁進行討論喔。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年5月23日 (六) 15:51 (CST) 維基家族 *請問維基家族那些站你還會去寫嗎?--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年5月26日 (二) 19:22 (CST) *你沒有要去寫的話我先去幫你做一些編輯喔!--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年5月26日 (二) 19:23 (CST) *沒錯，還有現在維基家族將永遠固定使用100hub主機了。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年5月26日 (二) 20:00 (CST) *嗯。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年5月26日 (二) 20:25 (CST) 狗 *請問狗如果養在家裡都不帶牠去外面散步的話，那狗是否會得憂鬱症呢?--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年5月27日 (三) 18:26 (CST) *了解。--Msnhinet8（留言） 2015年5月27日 (三) 19:39 (CST) if understand correctly the mensage other user, he is bullying me: He says please delete two new entries because are nothing... In the 1st I insert a box, and on the 2nd one I put a link to English Project, there as you know I am very active--R C Peña（留言） 2020年1月2日 (四) 20:35 (CST)